Angel
by Annabella Skigh
Summary: My buddy Liz and her man, Chris


Title: Angel  
  
Part: Only 1  
  
Author: Annabella Skigh  
  
E-mail: christianandedge_rockmybed02@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Content: A little bit of sex but not to the NC-17 point  
  
Distribution: Just ask me first :)  
  
Characters: Chris Irvine and Lizette, my buddy :)  
  
Genre: Smut, Het  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chris (no Liz doesn't but maybe someday she will) :- ) and Liz owns herself. Aerosmith owns this song Angel  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Summary: None, you'll have to read ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
Angel  
  
Lizette waited for her boyfriend, Chris, to come home for the week. She's missed him so much, longing for his touch and kisses. She heard a car pull up and looked outside to see it was just somebody driving by."Dammit" she sighed. She turned on the radio but nothing good was on. She laid her head againist the couch arm and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
I'm alone, yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
  
I'm in tears, and the cryin' that I do is for you  
  
I want your love, let's break the walls between us  
  
Don't make it tough, I'll put away my pride  
  
Enough's enough, I've suffered and I've seen the light  
  
Liz woke up to someone kissing her face. "Baby, I'm home" Chris smiled at her. She sat up stretching slowly. "Hey there sexy" he said hugging her. "Hi, god I've missed you baby." She could smell his scent of his cologne, which was making her dizzy. "So how was your trip home?" "Ahh it was ok, Jay kept talking over the phone to Derry the whole entire time. Every second it seemed like he was laughing or whispering." Liz laughed. "That's my sistah Derry and her lover man." "Well why don't you come over here and show your, lover man some lovin." She laughed and he pulled her close againist his body and she could feel his heartbeat getting faster.  
  
Baby,  
  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
You're my Angel, come and make it alright  
  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
"Well Mr. Irvine do I make your heart beat just a little faster?" she smiled shyly at him. "You make more then that beat." He grinned and she lightly punched him. "To much infomation for me, baby." He leaned down kissing her and his hands rubbing her hips. She moaned lightly under his kiss. "I love you Lizette Denise" he whispered in her ear. It made her shiver, "I love you too Christopher Keith." She wrapped her arms around his waist and she kissed him very deeply.  
  
Don't know what I'm gonna do about this feelin' inside  
  
Yes, it's true, loneliness took me for a ride  
  
Without your love, I'm nothing but a beggar  
  
Without your love, a dog without a bone  
  
What can I do, I'm sleepin' in this bed alone  
  
Chris picked up Liz and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed, getting on top of her while still kissing her. "Chris I want you to make love to me. I've missed you loving me all night long." "Oh so have a sugar muffin, I've long for your body againist mine everyday." She unbuttoned his t- shirt slipping it off, revealing his gorgeous body.  
  
You're the reason I live  
  
You're the reason I die  
  
You're the reason I give  
  
When I break down and cry  
  
Don't need no reason why  
  
Liz didn't realize how much she missed Chris's touch and his body againist hers. They stripped each other slowly. "Chris I want you inside me" She whispered as he was slowly kissing her neck, making her moan. He thrusted inside her making her moan. "Ohh Chris, harder and faster" He obeyed her command and increased his pace. "Oh shit Liz I'm fixing to cum" She screamed his name and they both came together. She laid her head on his chest, while he held her.  
  
Baby, baby, baby  
  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
You're my Angel, come and make it alright  
  
You're my Angel, come and save me tonight  
  
"I love you Chris" "I love you too baby" Then for the rest of the night they made hot passionate love. At the break of dawn, Chris got down on one knee. "Lizette Denise Stadler would you be Mrs. Irvine and make me the happiest man on earth?" She started crying. "Yes I will be your wife." They kissed and he held her then they slowly fell asleep as a engaged couple.  
  
The End 


End file.
